Only For You
by JokeFiction
Summary: Tony and Steve have been in a very serious relationship for some time now. They are totally comfortable with each other, but when Steve pushes Tony too far during a shopping trip, with things be okay? Will they be alright? Will there be sex?
1. Chapter 1

**Only For You**

Tony let out a loud groan as Steve grabbed his hand, pulling him through the mall from shop to shop. "How can you buy so much?! You already have an entire new wardrobes worth," Tony said, exasperated. "I know, I know. But, trust me. You'll like this last store." Steve flashed a suggestive grin at Tony. "Fine, but this better be the last one!" Tony said, a little bit of annoyance seeping into his voice. He had wanted to spend the day out in his suit, flying around, but no. Steve wanted them to spend a day together. _How did I get such a soft spot for Steve? _Tony thought to himself.

Steve made Tony stop outside of a shady, unmarked store right outside the mall.

"What the fuck is this?" Tony asked, frowning.

"Just close your eyes, you'll see." Steve cooed.

With a sigh Tony obliged and closed his eyes, letting Steve lead him into the strange shop. As he entered he could sense through his eyelids the drastic shift in light, _it must be fucking pitch black_.

"Alright, Tony. This is the last shop, then we can go home." Steve said, standing in front of the billionaire playboy philanthropist and staring intently at him. Opening his eyes Tony stared at Steve for a moment before breaking their gaze and looking around. He nearly had a heart attack on the spot. "Holy shit, Steve. Where the fuck did you bring me?" His voice cracked with surprise.

"You know perfectly well what shop this is." Steve grinned from ear to ear, "I was thinking you could help me pick out some lingerie and a few… toys." Steve gave Tony a suggestive wink as he walked over and looked at the stuff on the shelves and racks.

Tony took a moment to regain his composure. "Why didn't you just say so," he purred, coming up behind Steve and wrapping his arms around him. "Now tell me, dear. What toys would you like to try?" He nipped at Steve's earlobe playfully.

Steve shuddered, he loved it when Tony played with his earlobes. "Well, I was thinking we could try something… new…" he said carefully, knowing Tony was a bit picky when it came to what he wanted in bed. "Something… kinky." Steve giggled the last part.

"What kind of kinky?" Tony asked, sounding more wary. As much as he loved Steve, Steve scared Tony a bit when it came to intimacy. Steve had all the kinks.

"Oh, you'll see. Nothing too bad, don't worry." Quickly Steve shuffled through the racks of lingerie and picked out a few cutesy outfits, as well as a few daring ones. Pulling Tony behind him he walked to the changing room, planning on seeing which ones he liked best. "You wait right here." Steve told Tony in the waiting room as he walked into a dressing room.

"I can do that" Tony said and sat down. _Oh god, I already know which ones he's going to buy._

In the dressing room Steve tried on the cutesy, pink, frilly outfits first just to amuse himself. _God damn I'm a sexy beast. _He flexed in the mirror, causing himself to chuckle. Taking the cutesy stuff Steve set it in a pile in the corner of the dressing room. He like how cute they were, but they weren't' his style. Picking up the next item he slipped it on. _Oh, yes. This is more my style. _The outfit was made of black leather with lots of straps and openings at his all of his 'important' places. Steve watched his penis become erect at the image of himself in the mirror. He was _hot_.

Smirking evilly, Steve opened the changing room door and hid behind it. "Tonyy~" he whined. "Come here."

Tony reluctantly stood up and walked into the dressing room. Immediately, he was pinned against the wall by Steve in a kinky outfit with his erect penis sticking out.

"I want you now." Steve growled at Tony, voice full of lust and desire.

Tony and Steve had a strange relationship. It seemed as if Tony would be the dominant one and Steve the submissive, but it was the other way around. Steve became dominant and kinky when he was horny. This took Tony a while to get used to, since he was used to being the dominant one. But, after a few months he became used to it, and even began to like being the submissive one. It was a nice change.

"Right now? In this dressing room?" Tony said hesitantly, "We can't, what if we get caught?"

"I don't care, and I know you don't either." Steve said, he reached down and rubbed Tony's cock. It didn't take long until Tony was just as stiff as Steve.

"God damnit, you choose the strangest places to get horny, Steve." Tony said, panting a bit with desire.

Steve reached down to the pair of pants he had put on the morning and searched the pockets. He pulled out a few toys he'd been carrying around and set them aside. Quickly he moved back to Tony and started rubbing his crotch again, kissing him furiously. Tony reached up and played with Steve's cock, gently rubbing it.

Steve undid Tony's pants and pulled them off, revealing his sexy, manly boxers underneath. His mouth left Tony's and trailed down his neck to where his shirt was. He pulled off Tony's shirt and put his mouth back to where it had been on Tony's neck. Steve stayed there for a bit before his mouth began to trail lower and lower, until it was outside Tony's boxers.

Tony's breath hitched as Steve pulled off his boxers, and he let out a moan as Steve gently stroked his large, throbbing appendage. "Good boy." Steve cooed before he enveloped Tony's hard penis with his mouth. He moved his head back and forth, massaging it with his tongue and sucking as his hands fondled Tony's testicles.

Tony groaned in ecstasy, Steve was absolutely magical with his mouth. "_Oh my god…"_ Tony moaned. Just as Tony was about to climax, Steve pulled away, leaving him unsatisfied. Tony whimpered in protest and disappointment. "Shh shh shhh." Steve cooed as he walked over to the toys he had set aside. There was a set of handcuffs, a vibrating dildo, a bottle of lube, and a muzzle. Going back to Tony, Steve handcuffed him and hooked the handcuffs to the hook that hangers were supposed to hang off of so Tony was nice and propped up.

"Baby, you're so sexy. But I can't have you moaning too loud. You don't want us to get caught, do you?" Steve said as he put the muzzle on Tony. "Let's get down to business." Steve picked up the lube and put some on his fingers and Tony's posterior. Gently Steve traced the outline of Tony's puckered behind, teasing him. Tony groaned in anticipation and desire, "Mmmmppphhh mmmhhhtttt mmmmnnnn" he mumbled. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Steve questioned, grinning. "Shhhhttiiiccckkkkk Ihhhttttt Ihhhnnnn" Tony slowly managed to get out.

Steve didn't respond, he just smirked and obliged, sticking two fingers inside of Tony's rear. The moved the fingers in and out, quickening his pace. Tony's body moved with Steve's fingers, trying to stay as quiet as possible. With his other hand, Steve turned on the vibrator and then pulled his fingers out. Taking the lube, Steve spread it all over the vibrator and Tony's asshole. "You ready for this?" Steve asked rhetorically, positioning the top of the vibrator at Tony's rear.

Tony looked behind him at what Steve had and his eyes widened. "That won't fit!" He tried to say, but it just came out as a mumble. Steve smirked at Tony's reaction and slowly started to insert the already vibrating dildo. "Relax and it'll go in smoother." Tony relaxed as much as he could and found that Steve was right. Soon, the dildo was all the way in, stretching out Tony's hole. _God damn that feels so goooddd, _Tony thought, _it's filling me up! So large! _

"Here we go… remember, be quiet, okay?" Steve laughed, "You don't want to alert anyone." With that Steve started moving the dildo in and out, in and out. Tony's body twitched with pleasure. As Steve moved the dildo in and out, he enveloped Tony's penis with his mouth once more, stimulating him from the front and behind. _Cum for me_. _Cum only for me. _ Steve swirled his tongue around Tony's tip then down its length. Tony couldn't take all of the pleasure and orgasmed prematurely and collapsed, now hanging buy the cuffs off the hooks. Steve swallowed Tony's load and smiled.

"Don't get tired out already, I haven't even had fun yet." Steve pulled the dildo out of Tony's ass and turned it off. Setting the dildo aside Steve stood up and lifted the handcuffs off of the hook. He leaned Tony over the bench with his rear in the air and lined up his dick with Tony's sweet, tight hole. "Now comes the real fun."

Steve entered Tony's already lubed asshole with one swift thrust and moaned. "You feel amazing." He groaned quietly as Tony moaned in pleasure. Steve settled into a slow, rocking motion, driving his cock deep into Tony's ass each time. Slowly he picked up the pace until he was pounding Tony hard with each thrust. Steve slapped Tony's ass as he rocked harder and harder, holding in his cum. "I'm gonna cum for you, baby. Only for you." He whispered.

Steve slowed as he reached climax and emptied himself into Tony. Tony moaned with pleasure as Steve's warmth spread inside of him, if he hadn't had the muzzle on he'd have screamed. Steve leaned on top of Tony, both of them panting.

When he regained his breath, Steve took the handcuffs and muzzle off of Tony. Tony blushed, "I can't believe I let you do that in a dressing room…" he said, embarrassed.

"Get dressed and let's go home. I'm still horny." Steve chuckled, taking off the leather lingerie and putting his normal clothes back on.


	2. Miss Missing You

**Miss Missing You. **

Tony walked into the kitchen, checking the time. 3:45 in the morning, Steve is asleep. Tony sighs, starting up the coffee machine, Steve will be up in less than two hours to catch a flight. Tony hates how Steve is leaving for nearly a month, seeing family. Fuck his family, stealing Steve from him. Tony is an independent person, not one for commitment, but for some reason, his heart drops with the thought of Steve leaving. He knows it isn't permanent, but it's the thought of Steve not being there when he decides to go to bed, or when he wakes up with food off on the side for Tony. The way Steve cares for him, telling him when he has reached his limit and needs to sleep or to eat. The way he is so naïve in some aspects, yet a sexual defiant in others.

Tony loves how Steve brought out the old hopeless romantic he used to be, how Steve has almost fixed the broken mess that was Tony Stark at the beginning of this relationship. Though Tony has had to get used to some things, mostly not being as dominant in the bedroom like he was used to. He was known for being a playboy, yet he doesn't get to be the dominant. It was irritating at times, but the way Steve moved, the way he totally controlled brought Tony to a writhing mess. Tony shook his head, closing that door before his ran to Steve, forcing him to do dirty things before he had to leave. Tony sighed, hearing the coffee machine beep. He grabbed his mug, dejectedly walking back down to his lab.

Around 5 o'clock, he heard movement upstairs, which made him drop his coffee. "Dammit Steve." He mumbled, rolling his eyes. He looked at the mess, then shrugged, leaving it for some other time to clean it. He walked up the stairs, seeing a very tired Steve mumbling at the coffee machine. "I have something better than coffee to wake you up, baby." Tony said, a smirk on his lips. Steve turned around tiredly, an amused smile on his face. "Oh yea? What would that be?" His voice was husky from not being used. Tony's smirk grew as he walked over to Steve, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Whisking you off to the bedroom and having my way with you, of course." Steve chuckles, pressing a quick, yet still lingering kiss to Tony's lips. "I wish I had time, but that'll have to wait for my return." Steve winked, "So behave while I'm gone."

Tony groaned, stomping his foot like a toddler. "Stevey that isn't fair. You can't come down here being all sexy and just expecting me to be fine. You caused me to get aroused, so you need to fix it." Steve rolled his eyes fondly, pushing away from Tony. "Sorry hun, you're going to have to solve that yourself. I don't have time, I really need to get ready." He pressed one more kiss to Tony's pouting lips before heading back up the bedroom to get ready. Tony sighed, and went to go make a bowl of cereal.

Tony was sitting in the lab, upgrading his suit when he got a phone call from Steve. He rolled his eyes, knowing Steve has been gone for a little over an hour and a half. He really wanted to ignore it, just because his mind was set on the upgrade. But he knew Steve, and if he ignored Steve's phone call, he will not be left alone until he either answers or throws his phone at the wall. Fun fact, Tony has done that before when they got into a really bad argument. Tony told Steve not to call him until Tony had calmed down, but Steve being a stubborn asshole kept calling. Tony got irrational and threw the phone at the wall, to which he had an anxiety attack. Then Steve called the house phone, and Tony answered apologizing.

He groaned, and picked up the phone. "Yes, m'dear? Missed my voice that much?" Tony put the phone against his shoulder, and went back to tinkering with his gauntlet on his suit. "Oh, I miss so much more than your voice, baby." Steve damn near _purred_ into Tony's ear. Tony immediately stopped what he was doing with his suit, taking a deep breath. "Oh baby, I should have taken up on that offer earlier. But, we both know that it would be _me _having my way with _you_." Tony closed his eyes, trying not to get turned on. "Steve, honey, aren't you supposed to be at, fuck, I don't know, an airport?" He heard a throaty chuckle, and he shuddered a bit. Another key fact, no one, and Tony means _no one_ has ever turned him on more than Steve fucking Rogers.

"Yea, I'm in the men's room. I locked the door so no one can come in. I put a sign on the door, as well. I only have about forty five minutes, do you think you can make me last that long?" Steve subtly challenged, causing Tony to want to step up the challenge. But seriously, Steve always gets turned on in public places, which can be sexy, or can just be tedious. This is one of the moments where it is very tedious. "Steve, you know I can't turn down a challenge, but..," Steve interrupted, "Come on baby, I know you miss me, I know you miss me being _inside _you." Tony nearly spit, "Fine. But if you get caught, I'm denying ever knowing you, got it?" Steve chuckled, "I think they'd know it was you, Mr. Stark, that I was talking to." Tony raised an eyebrow before remembering Steve wasn't able to see that.

"How so?" He just heard a mischievous chuckle, "Because I'm going to be moaning your name." Tony stood up, biting his lip. He paced around the room, "I don't know how this is going to work, Steve." Tony hated phone sex, it was just him jerking himself off with someone creepily listening. It left him feeling dirty, and definitely not the right way.

"FaceTime." They both said in unison. Tony smirked, racing upstairs to the bedroom. He throws the phone on the bed, after putting Steve on speaker phone. "Hold on, babe. Let me get some things and we can get this started." Steve could practically taste the teasing through the phone. Tony comes back a few minutes later, lube in hand amid some other fun things.

Tony shimmies out of his tight jeans, his boxer briefs clinging tightly to him, a bulge already forming. Tony props the phone against the bed posts, then falls back against the pillows propped against the headboard. "Can you see baby?" Tony asks, smirk on his face. Steve nods, wearing a similar smile. Tony brings his legs up, feet flat against the bed. He spreads them open, sending a teasing smile to Steve. "Guess who I have, babe." Steve watches as Tony brings the dark grey dildo that had machine like qualities. "Jarvis." They both say. Steve eyes go wide with surprise, Tony hated using Jarvis. Tony had made Jarvis to have multiple functions, it got to the point where Jarvis wasn't even a toy anymore, but closely resembled an AI. But, Jarvis was one of the best they had, and the only one Tony loved a lot. He didn't like to use it because he said it felt weird, like using a friend. Steve didn't understand how Tony could have a relationship with a fucking dildo, but he can't complain.

"It's nice that you brought him out of retirement," Steve teased, and Tony rolled his eyes, raising an eyebrow. "Do you want this to happen or not, because you're totally killing it." Steve just chuckled, leaning back against the wall in the stall. "Just hurry, you're down to forty minutes now." Tony tsked, "So demanding and bossy. I wonder if I should even do this for you since you don't appreciate me." Tony crossed his arms over his chest, crossing his legs. He humphed, looking up at the ceiling. Steve rolled his eyes, sighing slightly agitated. "I do appreciate you, Tony. Please?" Tony shrugged, "Okay." Tony got back into position, grabbing the bottle of lube.

"Oh, babe, I wish you were here to do this. I hate doing all the dirty work." Tony pouted, his full lips jutting out. Steve wished he could just bite down on the plump lip, then run his tongue over it. "I wish I was too, I'd tease you until you were crying my name." Steve mumbled, his pupils dilating with want. Tony winked, and popped open the bottle of lube, dropping a good amount on his hand, and some on Jarvis. Tony cussed, and pulled at the side of his clinging boxer briefs. "I should have taken these off before putting the fucking lube on." Tony groaned, wrestling with his boxers as Steve chuckled. Watching Tony struggle with getting his briefs off was just a reminder on how much easier and faster it would be if he was there to rip them off with his teeth.

Tony finally got them off one handedly, and then leaned back. He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Jesus, why didn't you say anything, Steve?" Steve shrugged, "Caught in the moment, staring at your gorgeous body." Tony just smiled, ignoring the heat rising in his cheeks. Tony doesn't get embarrassed. He is the cocky, arrogant bastard everyone knows him of. He is Tony goddamn Stark, and he doesn't get embarrassed.

Well, Steve can always make his cheeks rise in color. Dammit, Steve. Tony quickly adjusts Jarvis, slowly sliding him in. He stalls when he is all the way in, waiting for the stretch and burn to subside, anticipating for the discomfort to turn into pleasure. The discomfort was clear on Tony's face, and Steve felt sympathetic for Tony, knowing it isn't a pleasant feeling. But it'll pass, he just has to press on. Tony finally pulls Jarvis back out, thrusting shallowly back in, doing it over and over, angling it at different angles until he hits that one spot. When he does, Steve can tell. Tony's back arches off the bed, a low moan emitting from Tony's lips. Tony turns on one of Jarvis' functions, vibrating. He thrusts, imagining Steve behind him, pushing in, and panting over him. "Oh Steve..," Tony mumbles.

Steve hears Tony moan his name, causing his boner to get extremely harder. He palms himself through his jeans, groaning with pleasure. Tony wraps his hand around his dick, thinking of Steve's hand teasingly running his hand lightly up and down his cock, skimming over the head. Tony flicks his wrist, groaning at the thought of Steve doing it. Steve slowly slips his hand down his pants, lightly running a finger over the top of his dick. "Are you thinking of me? Are you thinking of me sliding in and out of you? Filling you up and hitting the spot I know you love? Are you thinking of my hand wrapped tightly around your cock and you begging for me to let you cum?" Tony whimpered, the vibrations hitting the spot just right, making him cry out Steve's name. Steve starts slowly jacking off, thinking of Tony on his hands and knees in front of him, letting Steve thrust into him, fucking him hard. Steve bit his lips, "I can just hear your wrecked voice screaming my name as you cum on your chest, clinging to me as I thrust into and pump you through it."

Tony clenches his eyes shut, moaning. "S-Steve I'm close." Steve keeps pumping his dick, "Come for me, and scream my name." Tony runs his thumb over the slit of his dick, causing his back to arch and Jarvis to hit that spot, vibrating against it. He comes, a moan falls from his lips along with Steve's name and a bunch of random cuss words. Steve closes his eyes, leaning his head back. He uses his other hand to fondle his balls gently as he jacks off. Hearing Tony moan his name finally brings him to the edge, coming into his hand. Steve tugs on his dick gently as he brings himself through the euphoria. Tony collapses, pulling the vibrating toy out of him, and turns it off. He feels empty, and curls up on his side, half expecting Steve to be lying there beside him. He sighs, and heaves himself up, seeing Steve sitting, and panting hard. Tony smiles a little, "Aw, baby. You better hurry, you're going to miss your flight." Steve opens a heavy lidded eyelid to check the time. His plane left twenty minutes ago.

Steve groaned, "Looks like I'll be spending the night with you." Tony chuckled, his voice still a little raw, "Can't wait." Tony hangs up the call before Steve can even get in a word. That sneaky bastard knew Steve would miss his flight. Steve smiled, before standing and wiping his hand off to the best of his abilities before pulling up his pants. "He is so going to get it when I get home." Steve mumbles as he walks out of the bathroom.

Tony leans back in the bed, grabbing a baby wipe from the bedside table. He wipes his stomach and throws it in the garbage from the bed. He grabs the blanket and wraps up in it. He smirks, Steve will be home soon, and he knows Steve will barge in and take control. Tony leans back, putting his hands behind his head. Tony doesn't feel that dirty feeling like he usually would, so he thinks that's a sign. A sign that whenever Steve leaves, they're definitely are going to be doing this.


End file.
